


Printer Problems- Intrumile

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrumile - Freeform, M/M, all of the other sides are metioned, but they dont play a big role in the story, but this is EXTREME FLUFF, i usually write fluff, this is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Emile and Remus hit it off in one of the strangest ways possible.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Printer Problems- Intrumile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanderRohde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/gifts).



> (Y'all, I think this title is actually okay, what the frick)
> 
> Hey guys! The ship Intrumile was requested by SanderRohde so you can thank/blame them for the absolute fluffy mess that this turned out to be.  
> Hope you all enjoy, and feedback/comments are always welcome!
> 
> (Also: HOLY CRAP, my last oneshot shot got SO MUCH positive feedback?? Thanks a ton, I really appreciate it!)

“Oh, crap.”  


Emile stood freaking out in the computer lab.  


"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."  


He sat and put his head down on the table next to him when he heard a voice.  


"Such scandalous language." Emile turned to find a tall boy wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a pair of converse. "What's next? You're gonna start saying heck and darn? Maybe even... frick?"  


"Oh, be quiet." Emile retorted, putting his head back on the desk.  


"But seriously, what's up? You look like you just ran over a possum on the highway and just finished cleaning it off your car."  


"That was... very descriptive." Emile sighed. "I have an assignment due in less than 10 minutes and the dumb printer isn't working."  


"Have you tried hitting it?"  


"What?"  


"Like, just bang the top of the printer."  


Emile looked confused. "There is no way that's gonna work."  


"Eh, what could it hurt to try?"  


'Well, I can't argue with that.' Emile thought.  


He whacked the lid of the printer as hard as he could, and the startup noises stopped. Then, to Emile's surprise, the printer began to spit out his essay.  


"Oh my gosh, you're a genius!" Emile said as he embraced the stranger. "Thank you so much, you just saved my grade."  


"No problem," the guy said, blushing a little. "There is a way you can repay me though."  


"Oh, sure, what do ya need?"  


"You could..." he leaned towards Emile's ear. "Let me take you out for coffee?"  


"OH." Emile started fidgeting with the end of his cardigan. "Sure, yeah, definitely!"  


"Cool, gimme a second." He ripped off the corner of a blank sheet of printer paper and scribbled something on to it. "Call me."  


He looked down at the paper.  


Remus, 730-457-9756  


"Um, thanks, I will," he looked at the clock. "Oh, shoot! I need to go turn this in, um, I'll call you later, bye Remus!"  


Emile ran out of the room, leaving Remus alone in the computer lab, a huge grin on his face.  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  


Several Years Later

  


Around 7 o'clock, Emile's doorbell rang.  


Remus was parked in front of his house in his black truck.  


"Get in nerd, we're going on Christmas tree decorating!"  


Emile giggled and walked out to the car.  


"Do you have to do that every time you pick me up?"  


"Um, of course? It's a tradition, Emmy!"  


They both grinned, and Remus drove off, winding through the different streets until they arrived at his house.  


Remus jumped out of the car into a snowbank as soon as they parked and began to collect some into his hands.  


"Whoo! Let's go dump some snow on my brother when he opens the door!"  


Emile smiled, went up to the front porch, and rang the doorbell as Remus flatten himself, along with his armfuls of snow, against the wall next to the door.  


"Emile!" Remus brother exclaimed as he engulfed Emile into a hug.  


"Hey Roman, what's up?"  


"Nothing much. Hey, where's my-"  


Remus leaped out and dumped his armfuls of snow into Roman's face and all over his clothes.  


"Oh come on, Remus," Roman whined. "I had just finished cleaning up from when Brad-Pitiful over here pushed me into the snow on our way in."  


"Suck it up, Princey." Roman's husband yelled from the other room. "A little snow never hurt anyone."  


"Hey, Virgil!"  


"Sup, Picani?"  


"So!" Remus began. "Are we gonna stand out here until out nipples freeze off, or are we gonna go decorate that plant corpse ya got inside?"  


"Onward, you dorks, to the tree!"  


They spent the next few hours, talking, laughing, and putting up decorations. Roman's close friends, Patton and Logan showed up after a while, as well as Remy and Janus, Remus' besties since high school.  


Later in the night, after all the decorating was through, Remus pulled Emile off of the couch and led him to stand in front of the freshly trimmed tree.  


"Re, what's going on?" Emile inquired, but Remus just squeezed his hand and shushed him.  


The entire room's attention was on them.  


"Friends, loved ones... and my brother,"  


"Hey!"  


"Many years ago, I seduced the love of my life by convincing him to sucker-punch the top of a printer, and I would not have it any other way. Emmy, you listened to my weird rants when most people ran the other direction, and you answered whenever I called at three in the morning because I couldn't sleep. You were there for me when no one else was, and I am so lucky that you've been standing next to me through this weird freaking rollercoaster horror show we call life."  


"So," Remus knelt onto one knee before his boyfriend and pulled out an emerald green box from his back pocket. "Emile Picani, would you do me the honor of allowing me to satisfy all of your printing needs from this point on, and marry me?"  


Emile was speechless, and crying tears of joy. He nodded, ecstatic, and slipped the beautiful diamond onto his finger before engulfing Remus into a bearhug.  


As Emile, stood there, embracing his fiancee and surrounded by his family cheering him on, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that tooth rooting roller coaster of a fic, and if you'd also like to request a ship or prompt, you can submit one on part one of this series. Bye guys!


End file.
